


A new assignment

by mynevermore



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fan theory, Gen, Section 31, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynevermore/pseuds/mynevermore
Summary: My theory on who Voq is and what those black badges really mean.





	A new assignment

“Report.” He purses his lips, watching the hologram before him and drawing himself up to his full height as the Admiral’s gaze seemed to pierce straight through him.

“The mission was a success. Kol has taken over where T’Kuvma’s reign ended and the factions are still rumbling between them. I doubt that Kol will be able to galvanise them in the same way. We only need to figure out a way around their cloaking technology and we should be able to take the Klingons out permanently. L’Rell believes that Voq has gone to her House to learn how to be sneaky. I've organised some contacts in House Mokai to come up with a plausible story to feed back.” Lorca’s words are delivered crisply in a way that none of the others have heard before from him, but this situation is different. This is his true purpose, his whole reason for being. “I'm glad to be rid of the cosmetic alterations."

“Excellent news, Captain. It’s good to see the loss of the Buran was not in vain. Georgiou was an unfortunate casualty but the only way we were going to put you in position of Torchbearer. Your next assignment is coming through now.” Lorca nods his head and turns to pick up the transmission off the classified subspace feed. “Section 31 will be sending a group aboard to ensure that this Lieutenant Stamets’s work doesn’t attract too much notice but we need you in command. Be the bastard broken Captain and make sure that you get that ship where we need her to be. I'll try to keep Cornwell off your back.”

His damaged eyes scan over the assignment and he nods just before the connection is abruptly ended from the Admiral’s side. Then his hand reaches out and settles on the back of his purring tribble while he notes the name of the ship, his new command…and the stage on which another play will be performed.

Discovery.

He wonders a moment if the name is an omen. If this will be the time when he’ll finally be able to drop the pretense of being a normal Starfleet officer and be able to return to the comfortable familiarity of Section 31 headquarters. He’s been on assignment too long.

“Time for us to pack."


End file.
